Back to When Exorcists Roam
by kouharen
Summary: Akito/Agito/Lind are sent back in time. They end up meeting some weird people called Exorcists. What is with all this talk about "Innocence" and "Akuma"? They just don't get it.


**A/N: I'm tired now. I'll edit any mistakes later. Hope you all like the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Air Gear or D. Gray-man.**

Light sifted into his room through the cracks between the window blinds. Beams of light shown down onto Agito's uncovered eye, slowly waking him from his slumber. At first he tossed and turned, trying in vain to run from the brightness of the morning sun. Finally, giving up, he sat up in his small cot; a small worn out blanket lay half on his body. These living arrangements weren't much; an old cot with a small worn out blanket, a small dresser, and a small light hanging from the ceiling, all in this small broom closet of a bedroom.

Throwing on some clothes: a light green hoodie over a plain white shirt and black pants with gray converse, the boy went downstairs for breakfast. Heading straight for the kitchen he found the rest of his "family" already there eating breakfast. Ikki-Crow, as Agito like to call him-seemed to be fighting over some food-most likely meat-with, an annoyed, Mikan-pink-haired gorilla lady-while a puffed up Ringo-pigtails glasses girl-tried, unsuccessfully, to cease the fighting. As Agito entered the room, he was greeted by Ume-long haired eyepatch-headband girl-who gave him a little wave that he didn't return. He wasn't one to be nice or acknowledge others.

"Ah, good morning Agito." Ringo greeted sheepishly, still attempting to cease the quarrel. Agito completely ignored Ringo as he made his way to the doorway, grabbing his bag, and leaving.

Walking down the street, his expression revealed that he was angry and annoyed. Agito hated having to wake up to his "family" bickering or even not bickering, just them being there, annoyed and angered him. He couldn't stand them. That's it, he would run away.

Agito's thought about leaving reached Akito. The kinder personality mentally frowned, but accepted Agito's idea.

He felt a little guilty for pulling Akito away from a happy life, but he could be selfish sometimes if he wanted to.

Finally after that long walk and a lot of internal bickering, Agito came to a large complex. Of course, who wouldn't guess, it was a school; all the kids were running around in uniforms, some rushing to class, others just standing and chatting with the friends. Entering the classroom, all the female students stared at him, not in an angry way-more like they were admiring him. Agito glared at the females who gave him infatuated looks. Other than that he stayed quiet and sat down in the back of the classroom.

-

Lavi sat next to Allen, who sat in front of a large mass of plates, all with different foods on them. On the other hand Lavi only had some bacon and eggs. Both Allen and Lavi dug into their food; in a matter of minutes the all of their food was gone, only empty plates remained. The speckles of food residue that stuck to the platters would be the only reminder that these plates once held food. Lavi was always amazed at the sheer amount Allen could eat, and at that speed too.

Lavi noted that Allen just sat there for a moment, basking in the euphoria that came from filling his stomach. Snickering the redhead ate his last strip of bacon. Done with eating, both Exorcists stood up and walked off to go to their own rooms when a finder came over and spoke with them.

"Allen, Lavi," The finder addresses the Exorcists, "Chief Supervisor Komui wants to see you two for a mission briefing."

They nodded and headed to another area in headquarters.

After a long stretch of corridor and many twisting turning halls, Allen and Lavi finally stopped. They stood in front of a large metal door in a stone and wood frame. Allen knocked once before a voice from the other side answered, telling them that they could enter. As the doors opened, it revealed a large room: book cases stretching to the ceiling filled to the brim with knowledgeable reading material that was practically falling from their shelves, a large mess of papers scattered all across the floor and in the middle a large wooden desk with many strange looking gadgets on it.

"I'm here, Komui!" Allen called, alerting the Supervisor of his arrival. Lavi also nodded when Kanda and Komui looked back to see Allen. Kanda was standing against a wall, observing everything. Allen made his way to the desk and sat down in one of the wooden chairs. Lavi on the other hand went over to bug Kanda.

"Yuu-chan~! I can't believe that I'm so lucky to be working with you again!" the redhead gushed, snickering a little. Lavi always messing with Kanda; it was one of his favorite hobbies and pastimes. Just then Lenalee entered the room, right as Kanda started unsheathing Mugen.

"Good morning Allen." greeted Lenalee, making her way to the empty chair next to the silverette.  
But before Allen could reply to her, Komui ran over and hugged his sister.

"MY DEAR SWEETEST LENALEE!" Komui cried, "NONE OF YOU DARE TOUCH LENALEE ON THIS MISSION OR ELSE!" he warned. While Komui was doing his sister complex business, Lavi and Kanda made their way to the desk.  
Soon Lenalee came over, sitting next to Allen and began a small conversation. A few moments later Komui cleared his throat, gaining everyone's undivided attention. Everyone ceased their exchange of pleasantries, now focusing on what their Supervisor had to say.

"Okay, Exorcists, the reason I called all of you here today is to discuss your next big mission." Was what Komui began with, and then went into detail, "There have been some recent Akuma sightings in Japan." Komui paused there, unintentionally or not, causing dramatic effect.

"But these don't seem to be like the usual akuma. They seem to be able to temporarily take over a human's body, controlling it for a short time before...-" There he left an unsettling pause. Lavi was taking in every word, memorizing it; after all he was a bookman, it was his job. Then Komui continued,

"-the host's body can't handle the akuma and either turns into an odd half akuma, or in most of the cases, it merely falls apart." At this the whole room seemed to shutter; a dense cloud of despair seems to have fallen over this room since the beginning.

"And Allen..." Komui directed towards Allen. The silverette looked over at the mention of his name. "You won't be able to see these akuma with your eye." Allen looked pretty shocked and equally upset. The redhead just assumed that his buddy was thinking of the other time he had lost his eye's ability; it must have been hard.

Just then Lenalee spoke up, breaking the tension. "When will we leave, Brother?" she asked.

"Tomorrow. That gives you enough time to get all ready." Komui replied. "BUT LENALEE YOU DON'T HAVE TO GOOOO IF YOU DON'T WANT TOOOOOO! JUST STAY HERE AND MAKE ME COFFEE." Once again sister complex Komui comes back.

"It's my job, Brother. I have to." Lenalee replied and left to get ready.

The rest of the group all made silent notions of goodbye and left as well.

-

A gentle breeze wafted through the air, blowing through the silky locks of short blue hair. Hands stuffed in his pockets, the small boy walked down the concrete street; cars whizzed by, stopping, dropping off and picking up people. As he walked, his head was tilted downward so he wasn't able see anything, just the same concrete sidewalk. On his back was a small pack that carried his AT, orange straightjacket, and balance book. He was running away from home, just as he had planned earlier that day.

Agito had nowhere to go. Obviously he couldn't return to Kaito, his older brother who tended to show affection through beating up and cursing at him. That was something he'd rather not experience anymore.

Once Agito had made it to the outskirts of the city he turned around to look back, just in time to be hit square between the eyes by a paper airplane. The boy growled and frowned, picking up the paper and unfolding it, 'Turn around.' was printed on the paper. The bluenette growled once more and turned on his heels. He expected to be met face-to-face with that airplane making Dr. Minami. Unfortunately no. Instead all he saw was a bright flash of light, then darkness took over.

-

Waking up, Agito expected to stare up at the sky, but instead his groggy vision saw two large dark purple orbs. He noticed that he was propped up against a tree, in the shade, and that his head hurt a lot.

"Hey Allen." a girl with purple eyes and pigtails called. As she did a male with white hair came closer.

"Pigtails glasses girl?" Agito asked slowly, still looking at the female, who was sitting across from him. He though those purple eyes and twin-tails belonged to Ringo.

The girl frowned, "I don't have glasses and that's not my name. I'm Lenalee. Nice to meet you." she said kindly. Agito just ignored her now, also having come to that realization.

Blinking a few times, Agito was now finally awake, and he sat bolt upright, immediately glaring at the two people in front of him. These two both wore similar outfits; they were odd looking.

Then the bluenette remembered his backpack with his AT.

"Where the fuck is my backpack?" he asked in a harsh tone.

"Oh," Allen nodded, "Lavi has it." he motioned to someone. From behind the tree he was propped up on, a redhead male with an eyepatch over his right eye appeared. Agito immediately thought of a pirate. Then his own hand flung up to his own medical eyepatch; he needed to make sure it was still there.

"Oh you mean this?" Lavi said, waving the backpack in front of the shark. "Give it to me you fucking pirate." the bluenette commanded. The redhead scrunched up his nose at being called a pirate, the made a thinking pose.

Shaking his head the redhead responded, "No. Sorry, kiddo. Not until you ask nicely. And who are you calling a pirate, when you have an eyepatch too!"

"Give it to me." Agito repeated, getting more and more agitated by the moment. If he was pushed far enough he might just take it by force. Agito hadn't already done that because he wasn't sure if there were more of these people; usually he can handle himself against a large group, but right now they held his AT.

"Ah, well I guess you'll never get it then." Lavi said, tauntingly holding the bag away from the shark.

"Give it the fuck back to me or I'll-" Agito began but suddenly just shut up.

"Agito! Be nice. That's all you need to do!" Akito reasoned in their head. Agito grumbled, but nodded to his other half.

Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi's brows furrowed as they saw an unheard conversation transpire. The bluenette ignored their puzzled expressions and focused on his conversation with Akito.

After a little while Lavi started waving his hand back and forth in front of Agito.

"Hey Kiddo are ya okay?" he asked.

Having come back to real life, Agito replied, "I'm fucking fine, and I'm not a kid! So don't call me one."

Lavi rolled his eyes, not believing that. "Anyways, do ya still want this bag? Or can I keep it?" The redhead asked.

Agito sighed, sucked up his pride and replied, "Um...can you...p-pl-plea-" he groaned, not liking having to say it, and just blurted out,  
"CanIpleasehavemybagback?"

"Sure thing." Lavi said, smiling and returned the bag to the boy. "Now that wasn't too hard was it?" He asked, mocking the shark a little.

Snatching the bag from the redhead, Agito held it close and refused to speak.

Now that he wasn't preoccupied with getting his AT, the boy remembered the pounding in his head. It really hurt. Actually it was getting worse as time stretched on.

His head kept hurting more and now everything was spinning, then nothing, darkness.


End file.
